marvel_cinematic_universe_guidefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season 1
Season 1 of aired between September 24, 2013-May 13, 2014 on ABC. It has since been released on both DVD and Blu-ray. It is also purchasable on streaming sites. Overview Phil Coulson, believed to have died in the buildup to the Battle of New York in , has mysteriously returned and is now given a personal team of his own. As they learn to work together and discover where they belong, Hydra's uprising forces them to take a different path, one which leads to betrayal and forgiveness. Cast * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson * Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May * Brett Dalton as Grant Ward * Chloe Bennet as * Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz * Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons Episodes Mike lands with Debbie.png|"Pilot" (September 24, 2013) Description: Coulson assembles a team to stop Mike Peterson. Writer: Joss Whedon Director: Joss Whedon Team back away from 084.png|"0-8-4" (October 1, 2013) Description: The team goes to Peru to retrieve an 0-8-4. Writer: Maurissa Tancharoen, Jed Whedon, Jeffrey Bell Director: David Straiton Team discover Gravitonium.png|"The Asset" (October 8, 2013) Description: A S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist is captured by a businessman. Writer: Jed Whedon, Maurissa Tancharoen Director: Milan Cheylov SHIELD rookies being watched.png|"Eye Spy" (October 15, 2013) Description: An MIA S.H.I.E.L.D. agent returns as an assassin. Writer: Jeffrey Bell Director: Roxann Dawson Scorch tests fire ball.png|"Girl in the Flower Dress" (October 22, 2013) Description: A pyrokinetic street performer is supercharged at a cost. Writer: Brent Fletcher Director: Jesse Bocho Adam Cross discharges.png|"FZZT" (November 5, 2013) Description: Simmons is infected with an alien contagion. Writer: Paul Zbyszewski Director: Vincent Misiano Ward and Fitz in drainage pipe.png|"The Hub" (November 12, 2013) Description: Ward & Fitz are sent on a suicide mission. Writer: Rafe Judkins, Lauren LeFranc Director: Bobby Roth Ward tackles Jakob.png|"The Well" (November 19, 2013) An Asgardian staff unearths some painful childhood memories for Ward. Writer: Monica Owusu-Breen Director: Jonathan Frakes Tobias Ford surprises Fitz-Simmons.png|"Repairs" (November 26, 2013) Description: A possible telekinetic woman is witch hunted. Writer: Maurissa Tancharoen, Jed Whedon Director: Billy Gierhart Coulson and Mike at exchange.png|"The Bridge" (December 10, 2013) Description: S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee Peterson's son is kidnapped. Writer: Shalisha Francis Director: Holly Dale Skye acting as May.png|"The Magical Place" (January 7, 2014) Description: Coulson is captured by Centipede. Writer: Paul Zbyszweski, Brent Fletcher Director: Kevin Hooks Bus reaches center of storm.png|"Seeds" (January 14, 2014) Description: An uncontrollable weather machine is set off at . Writer: Monica Owusu-Breen, Jed Whedon Director: Ken Fink Jemma stumbles on dendrotoxin grenade.png|"T.R.A.C.K.S." (February 4, 2014) Fitz-Simmons find TAHITI code.png|"T.A.H.I.T.I." (March 4, 2014) Ward and Lorelei leave bar.png|"Yes Men" (March 11, 2014) Coulson finds Thomas Nash.png|"End of the Beginning" (April 1, 2014) Coulson and Garrett arms up.png|"Turn, Turn, Turn" (April 8, 2014) Coulson's team enter Providence.png|"Providence" (April 15, 2014) Team aim lights at Blackout.png|"The Only Light in the Darkness" (April 22, 2014) Heart stopper attaches.png|"Nothing Personal" (April 29, 2014) Garrett aims gun at young Ward.png|"Ragtag" (May 6, 2014) Garrett enters Cybertek meeting.png|"Beginning of the End" (May 13, 2014) Category:Seasons of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.